familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sorter Cemetery, Ovid Township, Branch County, Michigan, USA
Sorter Cemetery, Ovid Township, Branch County, Michigan, USA General * General View of Cemetery Grave List Grave 1 - William H., son of B. & ?, Died ? 18?, Aged ? Grave 2 - Minnie Kelly, 1869 - 1946 Grave 3 - Catherine A., ? Daniel Scheid? Nov. ? Grave 4, two names on one marker :Grave 4a - Joshua Baker, Died Oct. 25, 1839, Aged 39 y'rs 9 mo & 25 d's ? :Grave 4b - Elc?, dau. of Joshua & Cathrin Baker, Died Oct. 22, 1839, Aged 1 mo & 26 d's ? Grave 5 - illegible Grave 6 - Almira, wife of Alonzo Quimby, 1853 - 1884 Grave 7, two names on one marker :Grave 7a - William P. Lawrence, Died June 8, 1869, Aged 41 y's 4 m & 4 dys :Grave 7b - Harriet, wife of Wm. P. Lawrence, Died Oct. 15, 1885, Aged 66 y's 8 m & 20 d's Grave 8 - Nathaniel Mowry, Died Feb. 3, 1861, AE. 68 y 5 Mo. 16 D., gone but not forgotten Grave 9 - Clarisa, wife of A. Mowry, Died Feb. 1, 1866, Aged 6? y'rs ? Grave 10 - Statira ? Geo. W. Stevens, Died Sept. 7, 1854, Aged ? & 25 ? Grave 11 - Helen A., dau. of ? & Bet? Smith, Died Dec. 2, 1851, Aged ? Grave 12 - Rubin ?ath ? 6 Mich. Cav. Grave 13 - Mathilda H. Heig, 1887 - 1977 Grave 14 - Charles M. Heig, 1876 - 1953 Grave 15 - Ellie ?, dau. of Hiesrobt, Died Ma?, 1867, Aged 16 y'rs & ? Mo's Grave 16, two names on one marker, common inscription: Hiesrodt :Grave 16a - Jane E., 1857 - 1922 :Grave 16b - Eugene W., 1853 - 1931 Grave 17 - Madge Crow, 1893 - 19left blank on marker Grave 18 - Robert Jay Crow, 1925 - 1933 Grave 19, two names on one marker, common inscription: Tompkins :Grave 19a - Hazel E., 1900 - 1968 :Grave 19b - Lee W., 1891 - 1966 Grave 20, two names on one marker, common inscription: Peppiatt :Grave 20a - George, 1826 - 1917 :Grave 20b - Eliza, his wife, 1835 - 1923 Grave 21, two names on one marker :Grave 21a - Elizabeth, wife of Alaxander Black, Died June 5, 18?, Aged 27 y 10 m & ? days :Grave 21b - Alaxander Black ? 186? days Grave 22, two names on one marker :Grave 22a - Willie A., Died ? :Grave 22b - ? died ? Grave 23 - Euthea L. Morgan, Died Apr. 11, 1862, Aged ? y'rs ? Grave 24 - John McCagg, Died Dec. 17, 1850, AE. 53 y'rs. & 25 d's Grave 25 - Mary Hough, wife of Harvey Starks, Died May 23, 1850, Aged 39 y'rs Grave 26 - Frances Tompkins, 1842 - 1928 Grave 27 - John Tompkins, 1821 - 1908 Grave 28 - Mother, Mary Ann Ladd, May 26, 1934 - Mar. 17, 1968 Grave 29 - Son, Gary Daniel Ladd, May 3, 1958 - March 17, 1968 Grave 30 - Nettie, wife of Albert L. Mil?, Died Oct. 22, 187?, Aged ? Grave 31 - W, George Weatherhead, 1847 - 1901 Grave 32, two names on one marker, common inscription: Shafer :Grave 32a - Dorothy R., 1901 - 1931 :Grave 32b - Clarance A., 1899 - 1930 Grave 33 - At rest, Ada Seevers, 1858 - 1941 Grave 34, two names on one marker, common inscription: Shafer :Grave 34a - Flora B., 1870 - 1931 :Grave 34b - Myron A., 1866 - 1937 Grave 35, two names on one marker, common inscription: Lobdell :Grave 35a - Amos, 1873 - 1948 :Grave 35b - Rose, 1875 - 1947 Grave 36, two names on one marker, common inscription: McCollough :Grave 36a - John Lee, 1874 - 1943 :Grave 36b - Yolanda A., 1884 - 1958 Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); not all graves transcribed or photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 15 September 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:Branch County, Michigan Category:Cemeteries in Branch County, Michigan